


Pretty

by lilspydermunkey



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Cussing, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: JongTae smut just for the heck of it. No real plot- just sexy fun timesOrignally posted on AFF on 6/8/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/755937/pretty-jonghyun-jongtae-shinee-taemin





	Pretty

Jonghyun stepped out onto the balcony and lit a cigarette. He turned to lean against the railing and look back inside his bedroom- specifically to the redhead sprawled across his bed. His hair was gorgeously mussed, his pouty lips kiss-swollen. Jonghyun's sheets pooled around his waist, revealing a smooth expanse of ivory skin.

 

  
  
_Well hello pretty. What's your name?_  
_Taemin._  
 _Taemin, I'm Jonghyun, and I really want to take you home._  
 _Only if you fuck me really hard._

  
And he had. He'd given Taemin the hardest fuck of his life. Of both their lives. Hair pulling, biting, spanking. And Taemin made the most delicious sounds. Jonghyun was getting hard again. He was sure Taemin would be bruised tomorrow. He welcomed the cool breeze that chilled his feverish skin.

 

  
"Hey."

Jonghyun looked up and smiled. Taemin was leaning against the door frame, sheets wrapped around his chest. "Sorry about that, pretty," he said, indicating a bruise that was already forming on Taemin's forearm. "I didn't realize I bit you that hard."

Taemin shrugged. "I won't break," He shivered from the cold and lifted the sheet up to his shoulders. He walked up to Jonghyun and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun's shoulders. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Taemin's waist, one hand reaching down to caress the smooth skin of his bare ass.

"You're hard," Taemin snickered.

"What can I say?" Jonghyun nuzzled Taemin's throat. "I was watching you, thinking about how hard I had just fucked you, and now I'm talking about it and getting even harder."

Taemin pressed his body against Jonghyun's. "I can take care of that, if you like?"

  
Taemin slid to his knees and licked up one of Jonghyun's thighs, ghosted over his cock, then moved over to kiss the other thigh. Jonghyun watched through heavily-lidded eyes as Taemin nuzzled his pubic hair, lips just above his straining erection. He arched his back and gasped when Taemin finally took him all the way in his mouth.

"God damn, pretty, you feel so fucking good."

Taemin's response was to suck harder.

Jonghyun watched those beautiful red lips move, those long lashes flutter, and felt a familiar pooling in his stomach. He grabbed Taemin's hair and pulled him off his cock. "Not yet, pretty," he whispered before smashing their lips together.

  
Taemin groaned and stood up, pulling Jonghyun back inside and back towards the bed.

"Slow down, pretty," Jonghyun nipped along Taemin's jaw. "We're going to take this nice and slow."

"What?" Taemin demanded, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I've already wrecked you once. I don't want to mark you up again."

"I'm not some fragile doll."

Jonghyun kissed his way down Taemin's chest. "I know that. We've done it your way, now we're going to do mine." He flipped Taemin over.

"Gentle sex is boring!" Taemin shifted as Jonghyun kissed down his back.

"Clearly you haven't been doing it right."

  
Jonghyun kissed and nipped Taemin's perfect ass, causing his lover to squirm. He licked a stripe from the redhead's balls to his hole, and Taemin shuddered.

"Do that again," he rasped.

Jonghyun smirked at Taemin's reawakening cock. He spread Taemin's ass cheeks and licked around the hole. Taemin cried out when Jonghyun's tongue penetrated him.

"Jongie," he shrieked.  He lifted his hips to begin stroking himself. Jonghyun inserted two fingers and began finger fucking Taemin. Taemin pushed back onto Jonghyun's fingers.

  
Taemin threw his head back and wailed, letting Jonghyun know he'd found his treasure. Jonghyun moved his fingers faster against the spot and licked around his fingers. Taemin kept wailing, stroking himself faster and faster.

"Jong," he panted. "Jonghyun, I can't... please..."

"Let go, pretty. Come for me."

Taemin let go, burying his face into his pillow, screaming himself hoarse.

  
Jonghyun removed his fingers, flipped Taemin back over, and slid in to the hilt. Taemin let out a low moan and wrapped his arms and legs around Jonghyun. Jonghyun slowly thrust in and out of Taemin, searching for that perfect spot. He knew he found it when Taemin clawed at his back. Jonghyun gently pinned Taemin's arms above his head and kissed him.

"Taemin, I'm coming," he moaned out. "Baby..."

He stayed on top of Taemin for a few moments, catching his breath. He rubbed noses with Taemin before slipping out of him and rolling off. Taemin rolled over and cuddled up to him.

 

  
Jonghyun woke up a few hours later. Taemin was stretching next to him like a cat.

"Hey pretty," Jonghyun murmured.

Taemin smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Good."

"See, gentle sex doesn't have to be boring."

"But rough sex is fun, too," Taemin reminded.

Jonghyun ran his fingers through red strands. "I know. I still feel bad for hurting you, even though you aren't a fragile flower."

Taemin snorted.

"But seriously, why did you want it so hard? Just your thing?"

"It's stupid."

Jonghyun leaned down and sucked on Taemin's nipple. "Just tell me."

Taemin sighed. Jonghyun kissed down to his stomach. "My heart was broken. I wanted my body to hurt as much as my heart."

  
Jonghyun moved back up to Taemin's lips. "Allow me to take your pain away." He rolled onto his back and pulled Taemin on top of him. Taemin slowly slid down Jonghyun's cock.

"Think you can do it?" he asked, slowly rocking back and forth.

Jonghyun gripped Taemin's hips and began to move faster. "I have no idea, pretty," he moaned as Taemin bounced up and down. "But I'm going to have a damn good time trying."

 


End file.
